Talk:Founding Fathers of Lovia
Why are people randomly adding these to the list?? Semyon Edikovich 08:32, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :They should not. There were only eleven Founders. I shall revert their actions. -- 11:19, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Not eleven, ten, the eleventh founding'' father was Lisa Miller, added in 2010 http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=Lisa_Miller&action=history. If another user can make an eleventh founding father, then what is wrong with Sir John Lashawn as a twelth and final founding father? He was also onboard the Francis II with the others. Perhaps we should make a passengers list to prevent further confusion? ;-) BastardRoyale 07:54, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :I don't care about you adding more FFs, but as others seem to, maybe you should discuss first? Also, why did you remove Lisa Miller? Semyon Edikovich 13:21, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Humm... Seymon LET ME TELL YOU THIS!!!! Thanks... lol at least you have a brain the other new people are just screwing around and all that but you are a very good editor have fun hear in lovia! Marcus Villanova 14:46, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::BR is a good editor, it's just a pity he doesn't discuss a bit more before he makes changes, 'cos then it just gets reverted. Semyon Edikovich 15:03, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :::true dat! You just can't change history randomly! Marcus Villanova 15:22, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's right 09:44, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :::All I wanna say is this: Lisa Miller was created in 2010 and added as a Founding Father - it used to be just eleven founding fathers. So if someone can 'make up' Lisa Miller as a founding father then may I not 'make up' Sir John to be a founding father? There is no founding father whos field of work was agriculture, and for that he would be perfect. There are many politicians, an essayist and a military man, policemen and women involved in healthcare but there is no 'agricultural man'. BastardRoyale 08:59, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::@Mr. Philip: What is your source, dear man? The article's history points out that she was included in the ''very first version of this lemma (source). The article did not exist back then, that is right, but she has always been a Founding Mother. -- 08:03, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Don't ask, don't tell Isn't it highly unlikely that a military man, a soldier, like John Smith, has been gay? His nickname could also mean, in that days language, that he was 'Happy John' but according to the article he was openly homosexual. A bit strange for the time being, isn't it? BastardRoyale 08:19, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :and your point would be? Marcus Villanova 14:11, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::It is indeed quite unlikely. But hey, it's a wiki. By the way, Bastard (could I please call you by another name?), I thought you liked eccentric histories? 09:44, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, I am a big fan of eccentric stories, as long as they are within the bounderies of realism. And you may call me Philip, nephew! BastardRoyale 08:56, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well then Philip, you may call me Your Royal Highness King Dimitri, His Great Majesty with the Fancy Titles 09:14, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well great Majesty with Fancy Titles, so be it! :-D BastardRoyale 09:16, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Whaha. 09:22, June 24, 2010 (UTC)